Currently a stationary internal combustion engine is shipped in a container to a distant location. At the destination site the engine is removed from the container and is placed in a building, where the engine may be attached to a generator. The container will be removed from the site and can be used to transport other engines.
It is also known in the art to assemble a unit comprising an engine, a generator, and supporting devices like a cooler. The unit is placed in a container, so that the container may be used to transport the unit and to house the unit at the destination site.